


Emotions

by Khat58



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Patton’s emotions are just everywhere but Logan knows how to help. A Logicality with tears but kisses at the end. Enjoy.





	Emotions

_-“All because Patton can’t let go of one person!”-_   That was repeating through Patton’s mind. He knew Logan didn’t mean anything against him, it just, hit a nerve.

Patton was sitting on the ground, back leaning against his bed, and facing the door. He had been crying for a little bit, trying to let out his emotions and all. No one was around, but he was trying.

He didn’t even know why this was bothering him, it was so long ago, and Logan apologized. Well sort of, it’s still Logan.

Logan, just that name made Patton want to cry and laugh all at the same time. He loved him, he knew he loved him. He’s been pinning after Logan for years but Logan is Logan. Also Patton doesn’t want to ruin their newly made friendship.

He started crying again for no reason, which made him cry harder. So he didn’t hear the knock on his door, or the person calling his name while opening the door.

“Hey Patton I was wondering if.....” Patton looked up to be met with the very person he was just thinking of. He scrambled to stand and wiped away his tears, “ What can I do for ya Logan?” Patton tryed to say it steady but he knew his voice was shaky and felt his voice crack on Logan.

“Patton are you okay?” Logan said worried and walked over to him. That was new Logan was never worried. But here he was face to face with Patton, who didn’t even try to keep smiling.

“No” Patton said his voice cracking and tears flooding his vision again. His knees gave out and Logan caught him and moved himself and Patton to sit on the bed together.

Patton curled in on the support that was Logan and Logan rubbed his back, surprisingly not awkwardly as Patton cried.

After a few minutes Patton’s tears cleared up enough for him to talk again. “I’ve ruined your shirt.”Patton muffled into Logan’s shoulder, talking about the tear soaked shoulder. “I can wash it.” Logan said quietly back.

“What caused you to cry like this Patton?” Logan asked worried. There it was again he was worried why would he be worried for him, Patton was just Patton.

“I dunno just random emotions.” Patton said trying to hide his reasons. “Patton that can’t possibly be it, you really need to open up. I know it’s hard but please try.” Logan said rubbing Patton’s back some more.

“Well.... I just...I’m so used to bottling up emotions and I still don’t feel like mine are that important.” Patton said honestly. “And I know they are, but I don’t feel that way.” Patton said now looking at Logan, waiting for an answer.

“Are you kidding.” Logan said “Patton everyone in the mindscape cares so much about you, Thomas cares so much about. Heck I care so much about you, you talking this way makes me feel like I should help but I don’t know how.”

“.....can I have a hug?” Patton says quietly a few minutes later. “If it can improve your emotional state then of course.” Logan said holding out his arms. But little did Patton know that Logan wanted the hug as bad as Patton.

Patton leaned, in clinging to Logan’s torso, a few more tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. “Did you know romantic feelings can lead to emotional and physiological instability?”

“What?” Patton sniffed. “Romantic feelings or Love, can cause you to be emotionaly unstable. Constantly changing emotions. Lately I have been very emotional and physiological unstable. Patton I believe I, love you.” Logan said

“Wait really?” Patton said sitting up shakily “Yes it’s what I just sa....” but Logan was cut of by Patton placing his hands on both sides of Logan’s face and kissing him.

“I think I love you too,” Patton said breathlessly pulling away. Logan opened his eyes to look at Patton, who was starting to cry again.

“Patton, what’s wrong?” Logan said worried bringing his hand up to wipe away Patton’s tears. “I just..... I never thought you would love me back,” Patton said softly. “But you do and it makes me so, so....”

“Halcyon?” “I was gonna say happy but that works too,” Patton giggled.

“So are we now, dating?” Logan questioned still quite close to Patton. “Do you want to?” Patton asked. “Of course I do, I love you” Logan said, “It just took some time for me to realize.”

“Then it looks like I have a boyfriend now.” Patton said cheerfully, leaning in for another kiss, in which Logan accepted.

“It seems so,”Logan said back once breaking away from the kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
